Again
by JAnnGonz
Summary: Inspired by the song Again by Bruno Mars "I would go through it all over again for you. All I went through led me to you." Canon, All human, MILD lemon, One Shot, Songfic.


**Hello again FanFiction! It have been too long! Haha I bet nobody cares, but I'm posting this new short story anyway.**

**Inspired by the song and lyrics of Again by Bruno Mars (Or Natasha Bedingfield, your choice of version but since this is Edward POV, Bruno is better.)**

**I saw this in my head as I listened to the song. So please, play the song while you're at it.**

**I've grown up since my stories Don't Befriend the Enemy and They Befriended the Enemy. My writing style is different.**

**Also there's a mild lemon here. Not enough to burn teenies eyes but just a bit of spice. xD**

**Hope you enjoy :]**

* * *

_Fuck!_ I thought angrily as I ran and watched my damn train leave me.

I should have just fucking stayed in bed. I knew it would be a bad day.

I woke up late, got up, and stubbed my toe on my nightstand. When I was shaving, I cut my jaw for the first time in years. My hair was a crazy mess from hell also. I spilled hot ass coffee on my shirt and had to change too. Now my chest is red. I burned my toast and still ate it too; it was disgusting.

When I walked down the hall of my condo to the elevator, a neighbor didn't wait for me as the doors closed even when I asked. I went down the stairs only to realize I forgot my briefcase on my kitchen counter. So I had to run back and get it.

As soon as I got out and ran to the train station and saw my train leaving I knew I was late for work. There's no way I'm making it. I groaned and clasped my hands over my head in frustration.

"It can't get any worse." I mumbled. "What else could go wrong?"

It's like god was mad at me. Because as soon as I said that, I felt a drop on my forehead. I opened my eyes as more water fell from the sky.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked "What did I do?!"

It began pouring rain and everyone else around me had umbrellas. There was no roof so I eventually was soaked. I only stood still, seething as my hair dropped down almost over my eyes. I stood there forever until the next train came. I looked at the time and sighed. I will not make it to work at all...

The rain soon stopped and the sun slowly came out. Slowly I dried a little bit.

I checked my phone and groaned realizing the rain soaked it. Great. I can't even call work to tell them I won't make it.

As the train came to a stop, I walked in slowly and found a seat. My eyes fell on the woman sitting next to it and I froze. She's beautiful...

I walked over slowly, ruffling my hair so I didn't look like complete shit. "Is anyone sitting here?" I asked

She shook her head and I sat down. She scooted away slightly. Damn it, I forgot I was wet!

Suddenly she slowly held out a tissue toward me. "It's not much but..."

"Oh thank you." I smiled and dabbed the tissue around my face first and tired to get as much water from my clothes. She's right, it isn't much. It sort of just crumbled in my hand. She passed me another and I was grateful. She flashed me a shy smile and I was instantly dazzled. "You didn't know it was going to rain?" She asked

"No idea." I sighed.

"You should watch the weather in the morning." She suggested

"I usually do." I smiled slightly "But today didnt really work my way."

"I see." She replied softly and to my horror the conversation ended there. I need to talk to her more.

"Where are you headed?" I asked

"Home." She replied.

"From work?" I asked and she nodded, trying to figure out what she does by looking at her clothes. An office type of job? Like me? But, it's about noon, that's too early.

"I'm a writer." She confirmed after I finally asked.

"Oh really? That's interesting. Do you have any books out yet?"

"No, my first is in the process of editing." She smiled.

"Congratulations. I hope it sells."

"Me too." She replied sheepishly "What do you do?"

"I'm boring." I chuckled "I'm just an accountant."

"Are you coming from work?"

"No actually, I'm missing work right now." I replied

"Did you want to miss work?"

"I'm thinking I did." I grinned, happy I met this woman.

"Sometimes people need for realize you need to play around occasionally; or we're all going to go crazy."

"That's true." I laughed.

There was an announcement and she stood up. I stood so fast it surprised her.

"Um, you're getting off now?" I asked

"Yeah this is my stop." She nodded

"Uh...if you're not busy, do you want to grab some coffee or something? Lunch if you haven't eaten yet?" I asked slowly, hoping she wouldn't reject me because we just met.

Her cheeks blushed slightly as the train stopped. "Lunch sounds nice."

I couldn't help the grin on my face as I followed her off the train.

"Do you have any favorite places? I don't know this area very well." I asked

"I have an idea where we could go." She smiled

I nodded and a thought flashed my mind. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen." I stated, holding my hand out.

"Isabella Swan. I go by Bella." She replied, as soon as her finger tips slid into my hand, my whole body buzzed from the touch. The way she retracted her hand only told me she felt it too.

I wanted to hold that hand all day...

We soon arrived at a little deli and sat down to order sandwiches.

"Why are you missing work today?" She asked

"Today started off so wrong." I shook my head "Nothing was going right. I missed my train so I waited for the longest time in the rain to catch the next. By then I was already missing work."

"That sucks." She laughed slightly "It happens."

"It was worth it." I murmured

After lunch I didn't want it to end at all and asked to go to the cafe next door.

Staring at her over the rim of my mug, I thought, I was waiting for her. I missed my train to meet her.

I never thought things happened for a reason. But the way everything worked out, there's no other explanation. I would do it all over again.

She blushed when she caught me staring and I forced myself to look away.

Bella was the smartest, wittiest woman I've ever met. She kept me curious, and she had my full attention. She is also extremely beautiful.

What neither of us noticed was the day had already passed and it was dinner time. We ate dinner together at another place before I walked her home. When it began to rain again, she pulled out a small umbrella and held it up over us. I took it from her and held it.

We walked in silence as she headed toward her front door.

"Umm..." She trailed

"Bella I would really like to do this again with you." I said slowly.

"Me too." She replied sheepishly and I was full of joy inside.

"Can I have your number?" I asked and pulled my phone out. I paused and laughed slightly "That's broken. Hold on."

I pulled out a pen and paper from my briefcase and held it out to her. She smiled and wrote down her number clearly with her name. "Call me when your phone is working."

"I will." I grinned. I watched her unlock her door before she turned back to look at me. She seemed to be contemplating something. Bella turned fully and walked directly in front of me.

"Bella?" I asked curiously, taking the last step up on her porch to stand level with her.

She cupped my face, pulling me down slightly to meet her soft lips.

My shock wore off quickly and I pulled her waist closer to me as our mouths moved together.

It was the most magnificent kiss I have ever had. She tasted so sweet. Her body pressed against mine seemed to melt perfectly together like a puzzle piece.

My heart is beating so hard, she could probably feel it.

We broke away slowly, needing to breathe I opened my eyes to see her eyes still closed.

"Wow." She breathed

"Yeah." I murmured

"Sorry." She blushed, opening her eyes to meet mine.

"Don't be." I shook my head, pressing my lips back against hers. This time, her lips parted.

I groaned softly as I felt her fingers in my hair.

"Come inside?" She asked

"Are you sure about that?" I chuckled "I'm having a hard time controlling myself right about now." I said as her lips traced my jaw.

"Lose control. No one needs control right now." She whispered "Take the train back to where ever tomorrow morning."

And that was it. We were practically stumbling inside her house and running into her bedroom.

I wanted her, so bad. I couldn't be a gentleman. I wish, but her offer has got me going crazy. I'm going crazy.

Gone was the shy woman earlier. Suddenly I was seeing a seductress. One who wanted me just as bad.

I thought she was beautiful already. But as soon as I peeled those clothes off of her, god, she was my every fantasy. Everything I have been looking for.

She is a quiet lover. Only sounds loud enough for only me to hear.

God she's making me go crazy...

I don't normally do this. Not ever have I slept with a woman just after meeting. I do respect woman. But all my control and morals washed away in an instant. I was already in love with this girl. She shook me to the core.

It was all I could think of watching her sleep soundly on my chest.

* * *

I stared at the train passing thoughtfully as it left. Two years ago today, a woman I met changed my entire life. I hoped I did the same for her.

"Edward, why did you want to meet over here? I went through so much people traffic." Bella huffed as she slid up next to me.

I glanced over to her and smiled "Sorry."

"It's fine." She shrugged "So what's the rush?"

I nodded at the train leaving. "That's the train I missed two years ago."

"Uh huh..." She nodded

"I'm missing it again because you're late."

"Hey!" Bella yelled, slapping my arm "Don't blame me! You called me last minute. You're supposed to be at work mister."

I chuckled "Isabella that hurt."

"You baby." She teased.

"Can you get something in my pocket? My hands are full." I stated, holding up my tumbler of coffee and briefcase.

"What am I getting?" She asked

"There's only one thing there." I replied as her hand slipped into my pocket.

I felt her freeze when she touched it.

"Edward..." She said slowly, pulling out a simple diamond ring.

I peered up towards the cloudy skies "Today seems like a nice day to get engaged doesn't it?" I asked and looked down at her with smile.

She stared up at me with a smile "Yes." She slipped on the ring and put down my things before her arms wrapped around me. She kissed me deeply and laughed "Hell yes."

I chuckled and hugged her tight. "I would miss that train over and over again to meet you Isabella. I would go through it all over again for you. All I went through led me to you."

"You got fired after that." Bella noted

"I got another job." I huffed.

She giggled "I love you."

"I love you so much." I murmured and smiled "Who ever though a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely?"

That day led me to meet the love of my life. I don't regret a thing.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed. Who knows when I'll appear on FF again. (Unless people care about this story, which I doubt. But if luck strikes me, then maybe I'll post stories again.)**

**Please, PLEASE review? =/ let me know what you think. Even a ":]" as a review is alright with me. Haha.**

**Until then,**


End file.
